


Training wheels and assassination

by fallen_stars



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bionic spider au, im terrible at writing, plz forgive me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_stars/pseuds/fallen_stars
Summary: On his way home from school, Peter gets kidnapped by HYDRA and gets a chip shoved in his neck called 'Weapon X16' which turned him into an emotionless assassin, much like the Winter Soldier. He is basically turned into an overly glorified supercomputer. Peter didn't like the orders they gave him, so he hacked into himself and locked them out. When Peter escapes and runs into the one and only Tony Stark, what will happen from there





	1. His Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is just a heads up that I'm honestly terrible at writing and this is my sad attempt at creating fanfiction. If you want to find out more about my AU, you can go to my tumblr: creative--katie

The cell they keep him in is cold and dark; completely empty, aside from the teen muzzled and chained to the back wall. His eyes glowed faintly in the dark, as he tried to remember what life was like before he was taken.He lost count of how long he has been chained up here, how long it's been since the scientists came to visit him, to 'upgrade' him, as they called it. He has to get out of this hell; Has to get back to school, and see Ned and Aunt May and Mr. Stark. He would rather have Flash beat him up again than stay another day here, starving and sick. Could he get sick? With his spider metabolism he wasn't really sure. He felt weak. So, so weak. If he activated X16 than maybe he could break the chains and make a run for it. It was quiet, so he figured there was no one in his wing. It would be an easy job with minimal carnage. Just sprint down the hall and avoid as many soldiers and scientists as possible, get outside, use his powers to hack into one of the jets and fly as far away as possible. But where would he fly to? How could he even find the launchpad and break free from here? Where even is here? He doesn't know. Is breaking free even possible? Is it worth it? Will he ever be free? Yes. He will be free. Now is not the time to be doubting himself. If he wanted to pull this off, he'd have to hurry. He could do this, just wait for the right time. From what he could tell, it was a couple hours before dawn, so he'd have to do it soon. He waited. And waited. And waited. And waited and waited until- _now._ There was his opening. There was his chance. The doors shifted slightly due to a breeze. He activated 'it' and _booked it._ Heshattered the chains and tore through the door and into the hall. He starts running, so far there have been no problems. It's going well. Too well. Suddenly, alarms blaze through out the building as people, soldiers, appear at the end of the corridor. His only way through is to fight. He can't give up now, he's come too far. 

He doesn't remember much of the fight, just a lot of blood. He makes it outside and _woah. This_ is what the outside looks like. It's been so long since he's seen real light, felt a cool breeze blow over his skin. He stands there for a bit, just soaking it all in. The sound of distant hoards of sprinting feet snaps him back into reality and he starts to run again. He finds the jets quite easily, as they do tend to stand out. He board one of the jets and hacks into it to get it to start up without needing a key or passcode. As the jet takes off into the sky, he thinks of where he would be able to go. There's no way he could fly this over to his apartment with Aunt May. He pauses for a minute, thinking over what he has just done, and then it all rushes back to him at once. A place where he could go, a person who would definitely help him. 

**_ Mr. Stark _ **


	2. His thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, Peter breaks free from where he was held captive and finds a jet. As he's flying, he tries to think of a place he could go that was safe.  
> In this chapter, Peter talks to himself for few hours remembering things and calls Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but people are reading this. I'll update this story whenever I can. Hope ya enjoy the chapter.

_**Mr. Stark ** _

Of course! Why didn't he think of that in the first place. Mr Stark would be willing to help, wouldn't he? I mean, he's put up with him for so long now, so he has to at least tolerate him. 

Speaking, or rather _thinking,_ of  Mr. Stark, how has he been. Peter isn't really sure of how long he was captured, so he doesn't know what day it is. Maybe once he gets back, he and Mr. Stark could work on his suit in the labs, or just tinker around. He wonders how much homework he'll have to catch up on. Homework. Ugh. Wait-SCHOOL! AH SHIT! HE'S GONNA HAVE SO MUCH TO CATCH UP ON! There goes his perfect attendance record, right down the drain. 

He wonders how Ned and Michelle are doing. He hopes Aunt May is okay. If something happened to her, he'll freak. No, he's sure she's just fine at home in their apartment.  

He goes to stretch from his place in the seat, his bones cracking and body sore. His jaw aches, probably because of the metal muzzle they had fixed on his face. Using his honestly kinda terrifying super strength, he tears it off, relieving some of the tension in his jaw.

He hopes its not long until they reach the compound, because he's falling asleep just sitting there. It might be a good idea to call Mr. Stark to tell him he's coming over so he doesn't just find a bruised teen passed it at the door.

The jet, for some reason, has wifi (?). He calls Mr. Stark using a spare phone he found in one of the cabinets. He somehow  manages to remember Mr. Stark's number, and calls him. It rings for a bit, before the billionaire's voice is heard. "Hello?" A tired voice asks. "Mr. Stark?" Peter says into the phone. There's a pause, it's completely quite for a moment, before

**_ "Kid?" _ **


End file.
